


What If

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: All of them are here but focus is GakuTsumu, F/M, First few chapters for a younger GakuTsumu, Gakutsumu, RabbitChats as reference, Season / Story 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: Gaku and Tsumugi know each other very well. Even before Gaku became a TRIGGER member. Even Tsumugi became IDOLiSH7's manager.That's how well they keep their relationship.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Before Giving Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I am in dire need of Gakutsumu content so please just let me be with my fantasies huhu T~T

Back-breaking exercises. Exhausted body. 

Ear-piercing sermons. Enfeebled sanity.

Every day was hell. 

Gaku thought he could have a taste of freedom outside the parameters of his ~~old man's~~ house but even school was draining him. Most especially the after-school activities where he had to train his body and soul to become an idol.

Why was he doing it though? It's his father who wanted it. Not him.

Resting under the shade of a tree, his stretched arms below his head.

"Tch. He should have been the one experiencing this hell if he badly wants to rise to fame."

He took a moment to watch the feather-like clouds. 

"Just what am I working hard for. I'm not his son. I'm his investment."

He felt some liquid on the edge of his eyes.

"If he doesn't love my Mom, he definitely has no love for me too."

Screaming out to be released.

"Why am I even born in this harsh world."

But his tear ducts were stopped by a sound of someone whose tear ducts had surrendered first.

"Again..."

It's a girl's voice.

"We fought again..."

Behind the tree.

"We fought again because of something trivial...."

Curious, Gaku decided to get up from his position and sneaked a look. It's a blond-haired girl. That's all he could see since she was resting her back on the tree trunk.

Suddenly, the girl turned her head.

"Uwah...!" She squeaked in surprise from finding a pair of intimidating eyes in front of her.

"H-Hey!" Gaku reached for her arm to keep her from falling on her back.

Once in a stable balance, she quickly placed her hands on her chest, remaining to be seated. "Y-Y-Y-You surprised me...!" 

"Uhh, you surprised me too. This is my territory," Gaku explained after taking a seat on the grass, facing the girl.

"Territory...?"

"Yeah. My personal place."

"Butー," she was cut off when he offered a white hanky from his pocket.

"Dry your tears first."

Lips parted for a few seconds, she took his hanky. "T-T-Thank you..."

While she's gently wiping the side of her eyes, he's busy scrutinizing her. Pink eyes. Middle school uniform. Light yellow backpack with a bunny strap. 

When she's done, she neatly folded it and returned it to him. "HereーE-E-E-E-Eh...!?" She found him intently gazing at her. 

"A fight with your boyfriend?" He concluded based on what he heard.

The girl instantly shook her head. "N-N-N-No! I'm too young to have a boyfriend...! I'm just 13...!"

Somehow, Gaku sensed a weight lifted from whatever body part of his felt it. "Then a friend?"

"No..."

"A classmate?"

"...No too."

"A pet?" What a great way to be lame. "Uhh, if ever you have one."

The girl lightly giggled from the guessing game. "...Ahaha...No. Though I want to have one."

"I see." 

"That's why I had a fight with my Daddy..."

"...I see."

Gaku thanked the breeze for making the grass and leaves sway. Less awkward. While nature was working as he put his hanky back inside his pocket, the girl took a good glance of him. White polo shirt and black pants, probably a high schooler.

"Umm...," she tried to call out.

"Hm?" 

"If this is your personal space, I'm apologizing..."

"No need. I just realized this is a public property anyway."

"Oh...Haha!"

Dead air. 

"If," Gaku initiated. "If you need an ear, I can accompany you."

"I think it's senpai who needs an ear more than I do...," she mumbled.

"Huh?" 

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I happened to hear..."

"Ah." She definitely heard him earlier. "That's just me and my hormones."

That made her giggle again. And the cute sound from her made him smile. For the first time after several months. The last time was on his 17th birthday when his mother finally allowed him to help on his grandfather's soba shop.

"I hope you and your father reconcile," he sincerely said. Maybe, a tiny part of him wanted the same. "Before it gets out of hand."

Despite the curl on her brows, she gave him a bright smile. "Mhmm."

He would like to continue but the buzz on his phone was a reminder that he didn't have all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted. 

He stood up and dusted his pants. "Well. I have to go."

"Oh...," her voice faded. 

He flashed her a slightly sad smile. "See you when I see you, I guess."

When would that be? Would it be the same place? "Senpai...?"

"Hm?"

She also stood up. "It's a tough life but...," she paused to form fists on her hands. "Every day is an opportunity for us to show the world how unique we are!"

It's not only his eyes that magnified but also the scope of his cognition. With just that line. "Thanks."

"Good luck! Don't give up!" She cheered.

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, yeah. I'll do my best. You too."

Unexpectedly, the girl's phone started to ring too. "Ah...It must be Daddy..."

"He must be worried. Go to him now?"

"I better do..." She bowed her head to him. "Thank you again, senpai."

Gaku badly wanted to know her name but what's the point of getting it when his old man would immediately scold him for wasting his time in such petty things? Even being acquainted to nice people seemed to be a bad thing in his old man's eyes.

"Thanks too. Take care."

The girl gave her a smile before walking away completely.

* * *

Tsumugi was fetched by her father personally today. Normally, he would just check on her through phone. They remained silent throughout the entire time. The songs played in the radio rescued their ears during their ride on the car. However, the only thing that could save them from the deafening silence inside their home was a heart-to-heart talk.

"I'll wash the dishes tonight, Tsumugi-chan," Otoharu offered. 

"I can do them, Daddy. I'm done with my homework...," she insisted.

"Is that so...," his voice weakened.

And so her voice. "Daddy must be tired from work too..."

He heaved a sigh. "If Tsumugi-chan insists."

Otoharu began exiting the dining room. And it seemed that his daughter couldn't bear the sound of his footsteps, slowly walking away as if begging her to stop him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

The apology slipped out of her lips as ordered by her heart. 

"Tsumugi-chan?" He spun around to look at her. Her head was down, staring at the bowls on the dining table.

"I...I'll not ask for a pet rabbit anymore..."

"Tsumugi-chan, that's not what Daddy meant." He went beside her.

"Then why doesn't Daddy want me to have a pet?"

"Because no one will take care of the pet when Tsumugi-chan and I are not home."

"Oh..." 

Otoharu patted her head. "I hope Tsumugi-chan understands now. Sorry, Daddy needs to work hard for our small agency."

She nodded in understanding. "Mhmm..."

He smiled at her. "Speaking of our agency, do you want to come with Daddy tomorrow?"

"...In the office?" She questioned since she barely went to their agency due to school. Not like she has a lot of things to do there other than familiarizing herself with the type of workplace people behind the entertainment industry are doing.

"Not in the office but somewhere bigger," he excitedly described. "Our staff will have an educational tour in a popular institution for models, singers, dancers, actors, idols, and all types of performers!"

Her eyes glittered in anticipation. "Really...!?"

"Yup! Daddy was able to talk to the administrators there. They are willing to train the models we scouted too if they find them promising like how Daddy found them!"

"I'm sure they'll do! After all, Daddy has good eyesight!" Tsumugi affirmed with full of confidence.

"Hahahahaha! If my daughter says so, then it's no doubt! You have an angel's tongue after all!" He seconded, hopes getting high because of the brimming encouragement from his precious treasure.

She teetered. "Haha!"

"Say, why not do the dishes with Daddy? Daddy is full of energy now!" 

They began cleaning the table. Otoharu washed the bowls, glasses, and utensils while Tsumugi cleansed and wiped them. They had a catch up about their daily lives since their father-daughter quarrel lasted for three days. How there was a new employee called Oogami Banri, a newly hired photographer who has a knack for experimenting filters in DSLR, and two young part-timers who were interested to pursue Multimedia Arts as their program. 

From Tsumugi's side, it's her normal routine as a diligent middle schooler. But came the part about her encounter with a male senpai, a glass cracked in one grip from Otoharu's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write until 5 chapters... >~<
> 
> Reference for the Gaku wanting to cry and Otoharu-Tsumugi quarrels is Gaku's RabbitChats with Tsumugi UwU...
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. Early Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ Seems like I'll work on the first 5 chapters before working on the others coz the ideas...shall not be...impeded Q.Q

"Argh. I wanna die."

Gaku plopped his back on the grassy ground.

"S-Senpai! D-D-Don't say that!"

A sitting Tsumugi tried her best to console him but it seemed that her being honest in her stories resulted differently. 

"You saw me dancing. You also saw me being yelled at." He covered his eyes with his arm. "That's not cool."

"But I think senpai trying...No, doing his best is cooler..."

"Doing my best to meet my old man's standards. I don't even want this."

There he went again. Tsumugi giggled a bit. "Senpai keeps on saying that for a month now but senpai hasn't still given up."

Gaku lifted his arm and peeped at the girl who was a meter away from him. "For a month I'm meeting you here, this is the first time you didn't cheer me up."

"Hahaha! Because senpai doesn't need it anymore when he's determined enough to stay strong!"

He turned his body sideward to have a better angle of seeing her laugh. His head was propped in the palm of his hand. "Say. Why do you keep on calling me senpai?"

She tilted her head at him. "Because senpai is older than me?"

"No, no, no. I mean. You know my name."

"Yaotome-senpai is longer...Senpai is shorter...," she plainly replied.

He scowled at her. "The fuck?" 

"E-E-E-Eh...!?" She was already used with him cursing but the topic that only prompts him to do so is his father.

"Try Gaku-senpai."

She only blinked at the lad who was in the "draw me like one of your French girls" pose.

"Hello? Takanashi from the bunny land to the underneath of this old tree?"

"I-I-I-I-I-It's i-i-i-i-impossible...!!!"

"Huh? How come? My name is only two syllables?"

"B-B-B-B-But s-s-s-senpai...!"

He dusted off his sides and sat on the ground instead. "Is it because of who I am?"

She swiftly responded. "Of course not! Even if I only knew who you are a week ago..."

He gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry 'bout that. I wasn't sure if you'd still treat me the same or if you'd still come here to listen to my damn hormonal complaints. I wish I didn't doubt a diligent middle schooler though."

She shook head head lightly. "I understand. I'm the one who should be grateful actually..."

After their first encounter, she met him once more at the institution where her father took her with him. She saw him in a practice room alone, dancing a pop genre. When he noticed her, he didn't let the chance escape to secure that they would meet again. Since then, after his training and Tsumugi's school activities, they would spend 20 minutes together at their personal spot in the park.

Nonetheless, it's only recently that Tsumugi found out about him. The 17-year-old guy she became friends with in a matter of short time was none other than the son of the owner of Yaotome Productions, the leading agency in Japan. 

"Just to get it straight. I'm not a pedophile, okay?" Gaku clarified, his one hand waving.

Tsumugi laughed nervously. "Ahahaha...! O-Of course not! I'm not thinking about that!"

"It's just that, I found a friend in you."

She couldn't respond anything other than a genuine smile.

After giving her a smile too, he propped his chin on the back of his hand. "So where's my Gaku-senpai?"

"...Ahaha..." She scratched her lower cheek. "It's still difficult..."

"Tsumugi."

The girl who was called was surprised, making her blush. "E-Eh?"

"See. It's not hard."

"But...It's still..."

"Tsumugi. Tsumugi. Tsumugi. Tsumugi. Tsumugi. Tsumugi. Tsumugi. Tsumugi."

"Uwah!" She covered her pinkish cheeks. 

"Hahaha!" He boisterously laughed.

"S-Stop it...!"

"Why would I? Unless you call me Gaku-senpai."

How badly she wanted to be mad at the smirking silver head. "G...G..."

He feigned innocence. "I can't hear you."

Tsumugi's pinkness meter evolved into the gradation of red.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-ku-senpai...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After she managed to say it, she was only praised by natural sounds. Wind. Leaves. Birds. Some people at the central park with megaphone voices. So she decided to glance at her friend.

It seemed like someone also hit the red meter.

* * *

"Sorry. You had to lie to your father because of me."

Gaku apologized from the bottom of his heart. 

"It can't be helped...He's overprotective..." her voice lowered in volume. "Though I'm not lying about the friend part..."

He chortled. "Even good girls say white lies, huh. Just write it down to my list of debts. I'll make it up one day."

She threw him a pensive look. "Gaku-senpai..."

"Hey, don't look so down. We'll not see each other for uhh, several months only. It's not forever. We can talk over the phone too," he tried to cheer her up. Normally, it was him who's on the receiving end. "I'm even lending you my DVDs!"

Tsumugi reached for the two paper bags of movie collection. "Isn't this too many?"

"Nah. It's White Day today. Think of it as my payback for your chocolate last month."

"I just bought the chocolate from a family shop..."

"Oh. You didn't get my pun...," his voice fell.

"Huh...? Ah..." White lies and white day. "Gaku-senpai, there's no correlation..."

Gaku scratched the sides of his head. "Argh. How can I make you smile before I go?"

Three days ago, Gaku told Tsumugi that his old man forced him to attend extra classes for the benefit of his idol path. Cram school for well-maintained academic reputation was also included so he could be qualified to be trained under professional performing arts coaches. 

That also meant that he had no choice but to dedicate his time to what was dictated to him. Nothing else.

"When can we meet again...?" She meekly asked, head still lowered.

"Your birthday is a weekday so it's a no-no. Not like I can go out on a weekend too since I'm really busy with...Ah," he interrupted himself. "Your birthday will do."

"My birthday...How?" She asked.

"It's a secret for now but I'll tell you soon," he told her with a big smile on his face.

"Only on my birthday...," she mumbled. "Ah...! Sorry....I sounded demanding."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can meet twice this year. Thrice if Christmas is counted. No need to lie to your father."

She finally raised her head. "Really?"

The big smile never left his face. "Yup! It's legit. I don't need to do anything illegal too on my part."

"You're not cutting classes, are you...?" 

He gave her a frown. "Of course not. I'm just planning to sneak out if there's really no way for me to see you."

"Ahaha...So even Gaku-senpai is doing bad things!" She mirtled.

"You don't consider saying bad words and hating my old man bad?" 

"No. Just a bumpy moment."

How could he not believe her when she's very honest right from the start? "Oh well. I guess I'll give you a reward for that."

Tsumugi curiously watched him rummage something inside his black briefcase. Not long after, he took out a pink rabbit stuffed toy strap. 

"Sorry. This is all I could get for you because of my limited time. A fat bunny."

Her free hand carefully took it, just like how her eyes carefully watched the tint of pink glow on his cheeks. "T-Thank you...It's cute...! I'll definitely use it!"

Gaku cleared his throat, hoping it would clear his pinkness too. "Anyway, Tsumugi."

"Yes?" She answered once she's able to put it inside her bag.

"Just remember..." He had so many things to say to his younger friend.

She was familiar with this, specifically when her father goes to work and when he says good night to her. "If it's about me being a good girl and to always study, I'mー"

"I love soba."

Out of all the lines running inside his head, why was it the one that was blurted out? He couldn't count the times he had embarrassed himself in front of her during their 3-month friendship.

Tsumugi's brain cells didn't catch the rationale behind the newly announced fact, at least for her, from his friend who looked like a malfunctioned clock wall in his own reaction.

"Shit. What was that?" He asked himself out loud. 

"G-Gaku-senpai?" She tried to get his attention.

"Y-Yeah?" 

She flashed the warmest smile she could.

"I love bunnies!"

Gaku was left speechless. Did she ride on his unintended flimflam or she's just simply emphasizing it so every time he sees rabbits, he'd remember her? Either way, he didn't care. If he must display himself as the foolish and funny guy just to assure that she'd be in all-smiles before they part, it's absolutely okay.

Unknown to them, those silly lines that escaped from their lips would become so significant soon. 

Equal to "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how things will be written on the next chapter coz I got the mental timeline but not the words to narrate them loooool...as always OTL
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	3. Before and Even Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This is the last looooong chapter lol v^-^" The background story is a must so yeah, congrats to myself OTL...
> 
> HAPPY HATCHDAY TO MY SAME GAKU-OSHI BUDDY, KENYA!!! <3 I'll publish my gift for you soon!! :D

Gaku and Tsumugi were able to meet three times, though the Gaku she witnessed was neither the son of Yaotome Sousuke nor the friend who keeps on sending her voice messages of his song covers, which she never missed to listen to.

It was Yamamura Gaku. The grandson of the soba shop's owner. 

Firstly, on her birthday, she was in utter shock to see him in a traditional Japanese clothing with a matching white apron. He excitedly welcomed the customers with his modulated voice, somehow lighter than how it is normally, making her have second thoughts if he was another person or he had a twin. He personally took her order and Otoharu's, who seemed to like the ambience of the shop.

Since he never mentioned anything about that, Tsumugi's eyes kept on following him, making judgments. She wanted to text Gaku so she could get a reply and end her uncertainty. Unfortunately, her father was keen enough to notice her uneasiness. So she just behaved herself.

The answer that has been bugging her came sooner when Gaku served their orders.

"Honorable customers, this is on the house as our treat to the birthday girl."

Otoharu thought the young silver-haired waiter had a good sense of hearing while he's talking with his daughter so he didn't question how he found out about it. For Tsumugi, that's enough proof that it's really her friend who remembered she loves bunnies.

There was a miniature of the pink fat rabbit he gave her months ago at the edge of the tray he served to her.

The father noticed it, thinking that the customers are well-valued, and he was really giving the soba shop two thumbs-up. Ever since that day, their small yet blooming agency has become a loyal customer, placing orders for special occasions.

Secondly, on his birthday, he took a day-off from serving their patrons to serve his appetite. He showed off to Tsumugi, who went alone that time around lunchtime, how much he loves soba by emptying almost 8 bowls of soba in different dishes. It was also that day when she realized that she likes tempura soba most. After eating 3 bowls of it.

Thirdly, on Christmas when she thought they could't meet because she couldn't leave her class's Christmas Party earlier than she planned to, giving her no allowance of time to go straight to their agency's Christmas Party, she was surprised when he was the one who delivered right at their agency's door. He proudly boasted his new achievement. Not the one about getting his driver's license and being able to ride a motorbike but beating his record in speed driving. That made her worried but he promised that he's observing the speed limit. 

"I just want to be the one to deliver these. Can't keep a loyal customer waiting. Not when this is my first time to do this."

"Violating the speed limit or delivery job?"

He gave her a smirk. "Being interrogated."

She suppressed her laughter. "You sure you didn't touch any of these? You know, you love soba. You might became hungry and attacked more than one bowl."

He grimaced. "Wow. I'm being doubted."

She couldn't contain it. "Hahaha! Why? Customers are always right?"

"Duh. That's one hell of aー"

"What is hell, soba delivery man-kun?" 

The two teenagers flinched at the sound of Otoharu's voice.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-addy!!!!!"

The older Takanashi was just flashing a smile with a deadly aura. "Is he harassing you, Tsumugi-chan?"

"N-N-N-No!ー"

"I told Takanashi-chan that if I could, I'd make your agency's order free from charge because Christmas is about giving. But that's one hell of a problem for me because I might not be paid for a month."

"Ah...!" Otoharu was touched by the young man's proposal. "You're too kind to be just a delivery boy...!"

"Hahahahaha!" The silver head just laughed it off. He felt bad for lying but he would feel worse if him being true results to unexpected turn of events. Such as Tsumugi being grounded or them not being able to keep in touch.

"Umm, Daddy? Let's get these inside before they get cold!" Tsumugi suggested. She also didn't want to keep Gaku who might have more deliveries to bring over different residences.

The next time they met was unplanned. Tsumugi had a little misunderstanding with her father after she gave Banri her home-made chocolates. She thought it was only about that but the conflict tapped various subjects too.

As always, she'd go to the park and reflect under the company of the tree shade. She hasn't told about it to Gaku who's having a more complicated schedule because he's a graduating high school student. She's also graduating from middle school but all she had to worry about was passing her final examination. 

Gaku's concerns were way more serious than pen and paper.

Tsumugi breathed in. When she breathed out, she found her tears taken away by the mild breeze.

"Tsumugi?"

A very familiar voice called her name. She turned her head to confirm her assumption.

"Gaku-senpai..."

When he noticed the streaming crystals, he abruptly went to her. He put away his briefcase as he bent his knees on the grass. "What's wrong?"

She used the back of her hands to dry her tears. "Ah...Yeah...Yes..."

From how she responded, he knew there was something off. He sat beside her, rubbing her back gently. He didn't question her further. 

After a few minutes, she finally released her loneliness. "T-Thank you, Gaku-senpai...I'm sorry, I let you witness such a scene hahaha..."

He flashed her a sorrowful look. "You okay? And don't mind me. Rather, I'm relieved to see you here. Hopefully in a better situation."

"Well...Daddy and I fought again...," she opened up to him. She elaborated the details from the home-made chocolates. She wished she was able to give Gaku one but due to her heated argument with her father, she threw all the remaining chocolates at the trash bin before running away from home. She also narrated more than that, even up to the point where she said something that made her cry again.

"I miss Mommy..."

Gaku felt sorry for her. Despite being away emotionally from his father and physically from his mother, he's still fortunate to have both his parents. He watched her yearn for her late mother silently. He hoped him soothing her with his arms could ease her crestfallen feelings.

It was a meeting that lacked words. But it was filled with emotions. 

In the end, Gaku was able to convince Tsumugi to go home and amend with her father. 

"If you're able to speak about your problems with me, I'm sure you'll do too with your father."

She sniffed. "He doesn't listen to me..."

"Yours is 'doesn't,' mine is never."

"Gaku-senpai..."

He smiled at her weakly. "Come on. Your mother doesn't want you to be in bad terms with your father. How do you think she feels when her loved ones fight?"

Her eyes glistened with understanding. She started forming a curve in her face. "Yeah...I don't want Mommy to feel troubled."

He patted her head. "Good, good. Now, go back home lol."

She giggled at the new vocabulary that was more or less his favorite to type in their exchanges. "I thought it's only soba that makes you alive and kicking haha!"

"Lol is shorter than haha," he reasoned out with 'haha' in a flat voice.

"Why is Gaku-senpai here by the way?"

"Maybe to console you?"

She blew her cheeks, expressing her "I'm not believing that because that's obviously a lie."

Which Gaku decoded. "Ah. Well. My old man told me about his plans for me. Seems like I'm gonna be a stripper."

"Eh..."

"He's planning to form an idol group with three members. Wonder who the other two are."

"...Is Gaku-senpai pressured?"

"No. Why would I be?"

How she wished she could rummage through the layers of his barrier. "Then...?"

Gaku met her gaze. Afterward, he lightly flicked her forehead. "I don't know. How would you know?"

Before Tsumugi could get back to him, her phone buzzed. It's a text from her father.

"Now, now. It's time to return to your Daddy," he reminded. He stood up and offered his hand to her.

She reached for it and got up from her position. "Umm, Gaku-senpai?"

He let out a hum in response.

"If you found out about it, I hope you could tell me."

* * *

It's summer. 

It has been several months since Tsumugi and Otoharu had formed a stronger bond. As evidence, Otoharu bought her a pet rabbit. It's not only his congratulations to her for attending high school but also his way of letting her grow more independently by taking responsibilities. They barely argue as well.

As for Gaku, he has bought his own car. And his first passenger was Tsumugi.

While still exchanging text messages with him, Tsumugi mentioned that they'd be having a 4-day educational tour outside of the city. Coincidentally, his voice coach was on leave and he had just learned how to drive a car. Since the 4th day of the tour was a Friday, the school allowed the students to choose whether they'd stay, granted that their guardians consented to it and they'd be fetched, or they'd go back to the school by bus.

It was morning when Gaku gave Tsumugi a ride to the beach she wanted to check out. And while he's there with her, he also joined her, walking by the shore.

He was wearing a light blue polo shirt and white shorts. As for her, she was wearing a straw hat and a white knee-length dress.

"Gaku-senpai, are you sure you'll be fine? I have extra sunscreen if you need them."

"No worries. The sun can't stop me from enjoying this view lol."

Tsumugi let out a soft chuckle before she proceeded to her business in the beach: Picking up seashells.

Gaku sat by the rock, listening to the sea waves and how the fine sands were volunteering to be taken somewhere far away. He's also gratifying his sight by locking his focus on the girl who's modestly collecting treasures from the sea. He'd hear her little astonishment, probably from the cold water and from how she's amazed by the shells.

Tsumugi is beautiful. 

No wonder she's close with her classmates and respected by their agency's employees not because she's the child of their boss but because of her awesome personality. 

Does her childhood friend, the brunette one she's talking about and he had spotted yesterday when he went to a souvenir shop, like her? Because if he does, he doesn't like it.

On spur of moment, his trail of thoughts was disturbed by the wind, blowing harshly. 

"U-Uwah...! My hat!" Tsumugi exclaimed, clasping the shells on her chest. 

He dashed as fast as he could toward her direction and jumped with all his might. "Got it!"

Since the gust of wind was still on-going, she opted to stay where she was, doing her best to remain standing. When he was near enough, he blindly reached for her, securing her inside his arms. "Just keep your eyes closed, okay?"

Once the wind has toned down, she slowly opened her eyes and parted herself from him. "...T-That was something hahaha..."

Gaku remained silent.

She put the seashells inside her pink sling bag and dusted off her white dress. "Ah. I'm glad the sand here is not...," her voice vanished when she felt his fingers brushing the strands of her hair away from her face. When she raised her head to look at him, he's mute. But the touch of his fingers were sending many messages to her. 

When he moved his other hand, the one holding her hat, and leaned his body forward, she chose to ignore her racing heartbeat. However, assuming that he'd wear it on her just contributed to it. She's aware she's blushing from the manly appearance of the person right in front of her. How else would she feel?

And how else would she feel when her first kiss was as light as the summer breeze yet as sweet as the scent of her favorite flower?

But only as short as a blink of an eye.

Upon realizing what he has done, Gaku quickly pulled away. His eyes also couldn't believe what just took place. "S-S-S-Sorry...! I...I...I'm really sorry..."

Her fingers unconsciously touched her lips. 

He wanted to swim away from shame. How dare he? No consent from her. No response from her. What if she hates him now? What if she cut off their friendship with that one second slip of his mind from friendship to love?

He slammed his forehead on his palm and spun around. "I...I'll go away for now." 

He intended to go back inside the car, chastising himself with every footprint he marked on the sand. However, it seemed that there's no need to push himself away.

When she's pulling him close.

"G-G-Gaku-senpai..." Her voice may be weak but her arms around him were not.

He jolted in surprise. Nevertheless, he stopped on his tracks. "T-Tsumugi...?" 

This time, she's the one who's out of words. But with her one gesture, her head resting on his back, he knew there's more than one way for him to work it out. He gently placed his hands on her wrists, lifting them a bit and making himself turn around. Her head was lowered. He wanted to see her face so he carefully cupped her cheeks, making her face him.

And she's not resisting it. In fact, she's even smiling at him.

"You...You're not angry?" He hesitantly asked.

She shook her head. "I...I have no reason to be mad..."

Gaku removed his hands from her face and held her hands. "You said that if I found out about it, I could tell you."

It took her a moment to recall her own words. "Oh. The oneー" 

"I like you, Tsumugi."

Her lips remained parted. She didn't expect him to be so straightforward in confessing it even if she always knew he's like that.

"I'm able to love what I'm doing because of you. I tried to make my own dream. I thought I'd become a solo artist. But my old man just ruined what I envision for myself. What if you find my group mates better than me? What if they outshine me? I hate my mind from drowning myself with these thoughts but yesterday, when I saw how your world is without me, when you're with your classmates and other friends, I thought of how pitiful I am. I know, everyone knows you're nice but I'm selfish. I want more of your kindness. Or whatever that I can receive from you that only you can give to me. Something that's only for me, specially given to me." He took a pause to breathe.

And to give her a miserable look. As miserable as how he feels.

"...I'm the worst, aren't I?"

Tsumugi kept herself from crying. She closed her eyes, recollecting all the encouragement she received from him when she's feeling down. All the times he'd laugh like a cheeky child while still being the happy-go-lucky guy who's capable of many expressions.

"I like you too, Gaku-senpai."

Her smile is really his sunshine. 

His embrace is really her saving grace.

And that's the start of something new, yet relatively old, between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be lost with the timeline >~< Tsumugi's 15 while Gaku's 19 by the time they confessed to each other :~
> 
> Umm, the next chapter may contain some soba-ish scene but I'll keep it at general audience rating UwU...
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	4. Before He Pulled the TRIGGER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ Can I just rant? :( 
> 
> HOLY CAT TSUMUGI ISN'T GAKU'S FIRST ARGHHHHHH THIS CHAPTER MADE ME RECALL VIBRATO EP 1 
> 
> At first, I thought I remembered it correctly. Gaku's line when he's dancing: Dance like it's my first time. So I had 2 interpretations:
> 
> 1\. First time to dance freely  
> 2\. First time in you know (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> Just to make sure, I rewatched Vibrato and I WANNA KILL GAKU!!!!!!! 
> 
> "Sensations like my first time. Butterflies like my first date."
> 
> (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I REREAD IT, REALITY HURTS!!!!!!!! FFFFFFFFFFFFF you huhuhuhu why didn't you reserve it for my precious Tsumugi huhuhuhu ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ BANDAI WHAT DID YOU MAKE YOUR WRITERS WRITE HUHUHUHU ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ WHO IS/ARE THOSE WOMEN HUH? FITE MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!
> 
> I don't think I can still see Gaku the same way as I've always done for the 8 months that I've known i7 (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> Am I being too sensitive? Yes. This all happened before he met Tsumugi. But irdk. Just really made me sad. I thought Yaotome Papa is way stricter like, "Hey, ungrateful brat of mine. Don't you dare love someone even before your debut because you're a future idol." (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> MY HEART HURTS HUHUHUHU ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ A high school classmate? A female drinking buddy? Someone from a night stand? ARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH FFFFFFF you Gaku T_______________T

_"Did you get my gift? The one from Soba Shop Yamamura."_

"I did! Thank you very much! I'll use this pillow from now on. Why was there a chocolate though?"

 _"Very belated White Day lol."_

"Oh! Haha! You shouldn't have bothered! Though Daddy seems to really praise how your soba shop takes care of their customers hahaha!"

_"Ah. Then next time, I'll send a parcel under the resto's name again. Anyway, I bought that from the family-owned bakery you mentioned before. I personally asked them to make a rabbit cut."_

"Now I don't know if I could eat them...!"

 _"Sorry, I couldn't give it to you personally. It's been ages too since I went to help my gramps."_

"Don't worry about it. I understand. I...really appreciate what you're doing for me."

 _"You sure you don't want me to debut in your agency? It's your birthday today. Your wish is my command. Just tell me and I'll definitely do it. Even if I declare war against my old man."_

"Hahaha! I would but I couldn't. I'm fairly good at sharing."

 _"Tsumugi..."_

"Once you become an idol, this kind of thing will be normal. I'm quite getting used with it...Besides, there's not a day that goes by without you making me feel treasured..."

_"I'll do everything so my feelings will always reach you. "_

"Me too, Gaku-kun."

_"...I hate to go but it's time for my next lesson."_

"Do your best! Don't drink cold water, okay?"

_"Yeah. Send me your father's birthday later."_

"I will. I'll go back to my classroom now!"

_"I'll go now. I love soba."_

"I love bunnies! Bye bye!"

They ended their morning call with their own versions of affection. That's the only time their schedules matched. Moreover, there's nothing that beats a good start of the day by motivating each other to do their best. It's like their breakfast. 

Sometimes, she'd listen to him do voice percussions casually, telling her it's a newfound leisure which may help him to be versatile in the future. Frequently, he'd invite her in a video call when he terribly missed seeing her, though he's not a big fan of video calls. He's moving a lot and checking on his face and candid facial expressions on the camera was one less thing to be conscious of. Well, he knows he's handsome but it's better to keep the cool image.

After they confessed to each other, Gaku and Tsumugi entered in a long-distance relationship. It's not tough due to how they maintained their friendship but it bothered both of them that they had to keep it. From Otoharu. 

One time, Tsumugi attempted to stir a conversation about her liking someone and getting into a relationship. Sadly, the idea was never welcomed. She tried a few times more but every time she did, a kitchenware broke.

As for Gaku, he didn't have the slightest intention to say it to Sousuke. If he did, it's not only Tsumugi but also the Soba Shop Yamamura and Takanashi Production that will be affected. Until the time he can protect what and who are dear to him, he needed to confine it to himself.

Both of them were diligently studying. She's taking her studies seriously while he's putting extra efforts in his trainings. They met last month during her school festival and she shared with him that after graduating from high school, she'd help her father in their business. For a second year student, he told her that she still had an ample time to consider her decision. She could take a college degree related to productions and media arts or maybe, give it a try to be in the entertainment industry. But she had already made up her mind.

Furthermore, he's not insecure anymore. He learned how to control the surge of his feelings when she's with other people. His patience was also growing. He may not be as tolerant as her but he's improving as a future professional.

Still, their relationship was not always heaven. Storms also passed by. 

When he turned 20, Gaku enjoyed the pleasure of drinking. Tsumugi's fine with it but one time, he was really drunk that he sent images of him in different kind of hairstyles. It was funny but she thought it shouldn't happen again since he might send it randomly to his contacts.

Second time, he got so drunk again that he started copying a purring and growling leopard from the TV during their video call which Tsumugi started since she was restless about his condition. He reflected on his "very deteriorating to a man's pride" actions after she refused to reply to his messages for three days. 

The third time was the worst. He was in a drinking party and he wasn't even drunk when he participated in this flirty game.

"Hattsuku Pantsu ka Hittsuku Pantsu ka Kuttsuku Pantsu ka Mukatsuku Pantsu ka."

Tsumugi heard it, when she was checking on how he's faring since he still had a voice lesson the next day, over the phone in which Gaku forgot to press "end call" after assuring her that he's alright.

But she's not alright. At some point, he thought he pressed "end relationship" unintentionally but semi-drunk and consciously since he wasn't really at his limit yet. He immediately left his buddies at the drinking party and did his best to drive himself safely back to his unit. No matter how many times he called, she's not answering. 

He tried to go to her school but she was pretty good in avoiding him. He tried to deliver soba in their agency but it was either Banri or Otoharu who paid the orders. He tried to invite her out for a movie date but she's still giving him a cold shoulder ~~he deserved or maybe not~~ despite adding that it's the live action of her favorite fantasy movie "The Little Mermaid."

It has been a long week and he's losing his mind. They'll not break up because of him being an idol. They'll break up because of him being a jerk. It has only been three weeks of him celebrating his legal age but there's nothing to be proud of being an adult if he has ruined the most precious thing he's valuing with Tsumugi.

Tsumugi kept receiving Gaku's daily voice messages, but she's not playing them regularly. The last time she listened to his apology was two days ago. Often, she'd hear rumors at her school about a gorgeous guy waiting at the entrance gate who looked like a movie star. Though the recent hearsay was he seemed to have a taste in fashion relating to thicker clothes even if it wasn't winter yet.

Right now, she was waiting for her father to finish his meeting. She's staying at the waiting room of their agency.

"Ah, Tsumugi-chan. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Do you mind if we just eat dinner at the Yamamura's?" Otoharu asked as soon as he entered the room.

She wanted to reject his suggestion because Gaku might be there. However, seeing that they'd be eating with their other staff, she couldn't help but to agree. 

Upon arriving at the restaurant, they were all surprised to get a welcome from a rather unwell silver head.

"Welcome, dear *cough* customers. Please *cough* feel free at *cough* home," Gaku greeted in spite of his difficulty to do so.

Tsumugi was the most surprised. How long has he been coughing like that? What about his training? She wanted to ask him right there and now but Gaku's grandfather called him, advising him to call it a day.

Before another waiter substituted him, he took a quick glance at Tsumugi and whispered the words _I love soba_. Sadly, she didn't have the time to move her lips and respond to him. Her father and their employees were surrounding her and she's mentally busy to keep herself behaved.

Luck was not on her side that night. They arrived home just a few minutes before midnight and Gaku's probably told to sleep already so she couldn't call him. But she still couldn't put her mind at ease. She finally checked his other voice messages.

His voice was not in its good condition. Also, in between his singings and apologies, he was coughing. 

She cried herself to sleep.

The next day was a weekend. When Tsumugi woke up after a few hours of sleep only, she read a text from him if they could meet at their personal place at the park. Since she woke up later than usual and the text was sent over 2 hours ago, she hurriedly dressed herself. To hide her eye bags and to lessen her puffy eyes, she used a concealer, just enough to still make a natural look.

"Tsumugi-chan? Where are you going?" Otoharu questioned the girl who's causing the loud stomps on the staircase.

"I'll be back later, Daddy!" She chirped as soon as she wore her rubber shoes.

It took her several minutes to arrive at the park. Fortunately, he's still there. Sitting on the ground with his back leaning on the tree, arms crossed. His eyes were closed, probably drifted to sleep. She went to him, trying not to wake him up. As she observed, his face was a bit red. She put a hand on his forehead.

He's sick.

Tsumugi grew worried. Was he exerting himself? If he's getting scolded even if he's in a perfect shape, what more now? Had she been more considerate to him, would they had this misunderstanding? What if he had a good explanation?

The sound of her sobbing reached him. "...Tsu...Tsumugi...?"

She quickly wiped her tears. "G-Gaku-kun..."

Gaku didn't have the time to mind his sickness. He wrapped her around his arms, gently rubbing her back. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm terribly sorry. Your boyfriend is an idiot."

She pulled away a few inches and shook her head. "...I...I should have listened to Gaku-kun first before I got angry..."

"You have all the right to be angry. I'll accept it," he told her as he pressed his thumbs on her cheeks, making circles.

Her eyes continued to glistened. She buried her face on his chest and poured it out. He hugged her tighter, giving her crown small kisses.

After a few moments, she became calm. She looked at him. "I just don't understand why Gaku-kun was saying that..."

"...Yeah." He started drying her tears with his hands. "It was a truth or dare game. Truth for if I have a girlfriend and dare for that pantsuーI mean," he cut off himself, not wanting to lit flames. "Yeah, you know. So I chose dare."

"You could have chosen truth then say no..."

"Denying you is the last thing I'll ever do."

Gaku was not lying. He's only keeping them as a secret.

"...Why didn't you tell me about this? You could have texted it..."

"I want to tell you personally. I don't want you to think I'm making cheap excuses over the phone."

"...Gaku-kun..."

He would say something but he coughed. "S-Sorry, I forgot about it. You might beー"

"I-I-I-I-I will take half of Gaku-kun's sickness!"

Out of the blue, Gaku found himself being the one trapped in the arms of the girl between his legs. "T-T-Tsumugi...!?" Making his face redder than it was. 

"Gaku-kun can take a rest..." She mumbled, her lips brushing the top of his head.

"...You sure?" He weakly confirmed. His body was still feeling heavy. He didn't want her to be ill but his rationality was taken over by his affective domain.

"Mhmm. I can be your body pillow...!"

He let out a cheeky chortle before he accepted her offer. Tsumugi adjusted her position, sitting beside him. Meanwhile, Gaku lowered himself and rested his head on her shoulder. 

"Gaku-kun?" She called as she held one of his hands.

"Hm?" He hummed without opening his eyes. He's almost ready to nap.

"I love bunnies...," she whispered as affectionately as she brushed his curly bangs.

He intertwined their fingers. After a week of torture, Gaku was finally able to smile again.

To completely fix the bridge, they decided to go on a movie date to watch the live action of "The Little Mermaid" once he's completely feeling well. Come the day they've been waiting for, it was unfortunate that the movie screening has ended just the other day. In order not to waste the day that rarely comes and since it's still early morning, they opted to go to the mall to stroll around. As they were on their way, Gaku shared the details of his group TRIGGER. 

However, while they were walking toward the mall, the rain poured. And Gaku didn't bring his car. It's a good thing his unit was nearby. At first, Tsumugi was hesitant to go there. By all means, she convinced herself not to go there. But he insisted. He couldn't let her go home in a mess. Pure objectives.

"P-P-P-Pardon my intrusion...!!!!!!!!" Tsumugi stammered before landing her foot inside his apartment.

To make her description short about the place, it was very well-organized. Very Gaku-like.

He patted her back. "Please feel at home. You can dry yourself or take a bath if you want. I'll just search some stuff in my wardrobe for you to use."

Prior to entering the shower room, he handed her a white bathrobe, a gray towel, and a black long sleeves. While she's taking a hot bath, she noticed a bottle of bath salt placed at the edge of the bathtub, at the corner of the wall. Meanwhile, Gaku cooked soba noodles. 

Once done showering, she dried her clothes and before completely wearing her boyfriend's black sleeves, she took a moment to breathe its scent. His scent. That caused her to blush. She thought things like that just happen in movies and in manga.

When she got out of the shower room, Gaku almost dropped the pot he's placing on the table. His girlfriend is drop-dead stunning ~~in his clothes~~ after a fresh bath. Her hair wasn't completely dried. He couldn't see her arms but he's sure they're as slender as her legs. She's perfect. 

Before his mind wandered off far away, he mentally slapped himself. "Uhh, I prepared something. I'll just take a quick shower." He excused himself, trying to cover his quivering lips with his hands. 

Tsumugi slowly nodded with her lowered head. "Y-Yeah...I'll wait for Gaku-kun so we can eat together."

The image of them sharing a meal ~~in their own home in the future~~ made him smile. "Thanks. I'll not take long."

She thought a cup of coffee for him and milk for her would enhance the savory of the food. She started preparing them on the kitchen counter but the sugar ran out.

"E-Eh...Maybe there's a stock somewhere...!"

So she searched the drawers and the cupboards. But she found something else. That's the first time she's ever seen it in her entire 16 years of life.

* * *

When Gaku came back to the dining room, he's surprised to return to a quiet Tsumugi. It's as if he's doing a monologue and she's a passive audience. Even when they washed the dishes together, he's just replying to himself.

Did something tick her off? Was his apartment design not to her liking? Was the soba expired? Was the rain pulling her mood into a gloomy one?

"Tsumugi," he called before he took out a DVD from his shelf. They're supposed to watch a Hollywood movie in lieu of their postponed movie theater date. 

His voice was different. It prompted her to answer. "...Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?" 

She shook her head, maintaining a natural mien.

"...Tsumugi. Do you think there's something wrong that I don't see?" 

How she wished his room's sofa had a pillow for her head to be covered. "Gaku-kun..."

He placed back the DVD and sat beside her. "You've been awfully quiet. Are you making me miss your lovely voice?"

She was caught off-guard by that. "...Hahaha...!"

He took her hands in his. "So...?"

"I...I just found something..."

"Found what?"

She locked eyes with him. "Gaku-kun...Promise me you'll tell me the truth..."

"Promise. Even if I don't need to promise, my lips will only speak of truth."

She inhaled a very deep breath. "Are you seeing someone other than me?"

His face swiftly fell six feet below the ground. "What kind of shit are you talking about?"

Her lips trembled. "T-T-T-Then w-w-why i-is t-t-t-t-there a-a-a gomu i-in y-y-your c-c-c-cupboard...!?"

"...GomuーSHIT!" All his senses awakened. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Tsumugi. Please. Tell me you're not yet jumping to conclusions."

The downward curve on her face told him the opposite.

He heaved a deep sigh. "Okay. Listen. Please. Promise me you're listening."

"I...I will..."

He clasped her hands tighter. "First, I only have you. Just you. Only you. Second, I bought that ages ago."

Seemed like it was only the second point that came across her. "When is that ages ago..."

"Uhh, months ago?"

"...Why...?"

A hue of red started to paint his cheeks. "...T-That...Damn. It's embarrassing."

She noticed how swift his pale face turned into a tomato. His hands also grew warm. Just what's inside his mind when he bought it? "I-I-I'm s-still listening..."

His originally formidable eyes grew frail. "I...You do know what kind of reputation my old man wants me to create, right? For TRIGGER. I thought I'm already used with the cool and sexy image but...," he paused to avert his gaze. "I guess I still need to work on it."

Her hands found their way out of his grasp. She gently placed them on his warm cheeks. "...I don't see the relation between buying that and dealing with this but isn't Gaku-kun already the man he wants to be...? I mean...You prefer to be cool...And you're already stunning...Just perfect for TRIGGER's leader."

His cheeks kept on burning. "...You don't know what you're saying, Tsumugi. The man I want to be is more than putting up an image for my profession. I..." He turned his head to meet her curious gaze. 

"I want to be the man who'll give you your first. Everything as your first."

The tone of his voice accompanied by his confession caused her cheeks to also burn. "S-S-So the..."

"There's this song that my old man's hired composer was writing and when I listened to it, I...Uhh...Damn. Sorry. I kinda imagined you and I," he admitted with a shaky voice.

She didn't have to strive hard to comprehend it. "Gaku-kun..."

"So yeah. I just bought that in impulse. But the more I think about doing it with you, the more I realized it's wrong. You're too young and I don't want you to think I'm such a lewd boyfriend," he disclosed. "I can express my love in many ways. Not just through it."

"Gaku-kun is still a man...! So I understand...," she muttered as she caressed his face. "You're older than me too so I'm sure you have things you need that I can't fulfill yet..."

His eyes showed dejection "And there's still this matter about your father. If I were in his shoe, I'd kill the guy whoー"

"B-B-B-B-But i-i-it's not only Gaku-kun who thinks of such thoughts...," she mumbled. Meekly. 

All of his senses were shocked. Did his ever graceful girlfriend just say it? "T-T-Tsumugi...?"

She squeezed her cheeks with her hands, partly covering her reddening ears. "...B-B-Besides...I don't want...I don't want Gaku-kun to unleash his imagination with other women when I'm here anyway...Though I'm not yet a woman..."

Gaku's brain was processing the blast of information from her. "W-Wait. You're a woman too, Tsumugi."

"I...I'm not as womanly as your friends...and the celebrities with fine figures...," her voice in low spirits. "I'm nowhere near them..."

"Wrong." He held her hands that were on her face. "They're nowhere near my lady. My Tsumugi."

"A cool and sexy man like Gaku-kun prefers...cute?"

He fastened a big confident smile on his face. "I prefer anything that has Tsumugi on it."

Her insecurity was gone in a speed of light. "...Thank you..."

He took her hands and kissed her knuckles. "...So...May I?"

She gave her consent through a smile. He embraced her as his thanks.

"The last time I kissed you was last year lol. At the beach," he casually stated to lighten their mood. 

But her response shifted it to a different dimension.

"...I'll be in your care..."

Gaku didn't have the time to weigh prudence. Was it his exuberance? Her curiosity? 

"J-J-Just think of it as an experience for your s-s-songs and performance...!" She voiced out before completely resigning herself in his arms.

He parted himself a bit to tell words from the bottom of his heart right directly to her eyes. 

"No. This is not some lame practice or stimulation. This is the real thing, Tsumugi. My love for you. Our love."

He began giving her sweet kisses. On her forehead. On her cheeks. On her lips. On her neck. His senses were all awake. When she let out a cute voice, he knew they needed a bigger space.

He carried her to his bed.

Just before they became as one, Tsumugi noticed his slightly trembling body. "...G-G-aku-kun...?"

"Ah. Sorry...I'm just mentally apologizing to your mother and father...," he shyly admitted. "And to my mom and gramps..."

She chuckled lightly. Her boyfriend could be cute sometimes. With her left hand, she stroke his silky hair ~~that was kinda messy, courtesy of her strong grip when he's doing something unexpectedly~~. With the back of her right hand, she caressed his lower chin. 

Her unique way of encouragement got through him. No words but just witnessing how beautiful she is from head to toe makes him entirely captivated. If it's a magic spell, then he'll let her chant it longer.

"It's my first time so..," he stopped to collect appropriate words in his sentence. "Please bear with me."

"It's my first time too...," she weakly whispered.

He pressed his lips onto hers as lightly as a feather that fell from the sky.

"Just entrust it to me then."

In one rainy morning Saturday in September, they did the deed.

* * *

_"Just be yourself, Gaku-kun!"_

"When did I not become myself lolー," he ceased from making amusing comments. "Seems like the guy has arrived in Tokyo. The secret guy too has arrived. I better get going."

_"Okay. It has rained earlier so please don't rush. You might want to wear something warmer too."_

"I'll wear a coat. I'll also wear the scarf you gave me," he said as he wrapped a dark colored scarf around his lower neck.

_"I'll hang up now. I love bunnies!"_

He smiled to himself. "Yeah.I love soba."

It's also a rainy September when TRIGGER was formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My remaining 1% kindness for Gaku is due to Tsumugi being a fan of TRG but HA. I'll make you suffer in my stories......................(≖͞_≖̥) 
> 
> My pending GakuTsumu stories........Please give me time to recover my nail and hammer to fix my boat...
> 
> Sole reference of some facts is RabbitChat (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	5. Before She Made Sure There's 7 in IDOLiSH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This is the start of the short chapters since it's just based on the anime scenes.
> 
> I STILL HATE YOU GAKU (≖͞_≖̥)

Tsumugi took a last look at the mirror. Years flew by quickly. She couldn't believe that today's her first day in their agency.

As an employee.

Before she went on her way, she reread Gaku's message to her. His words of support for her chosen path. She brought his enthusiasm with her.

Only to be cracked by her father's declaration. 

Choose three and cut off four.

After the audition, she took her time in deliberating her decision. Suddenly, her phone rang.

_"Hey there, Tsumugi."_

"Gaku-kun..!"

_"Are you busy?"_

"Not really...A few minutes won't hurt..."

_"I just want to say good luck and do your best."_

"Hahaha...You've already told me that last night!"

_"Remember the words you told me two years ago?"_

"I said a lot of things to Gaku-kun..."

_"Lol. Yeah but the one before I met Ten and Ryuu."_

"Oh..."

_"It's my turn this time. Just be yourself, okay?"_

"Mhmm. Thank you for taking the time to say that to me..."

_"Ah...Gotta get going. Can you send me a photo of you in a business suit?"_

"Haha...I will. Later if you don't mind."

There was a few seconds of silence. She thought the phone call was over.

_"You sound gloomy."_

"E-E-Eh...?"

_"Anesagi's coming over. I only have a few moments to spare."_

"Daddy told me I need to select three only when I thought they'll form a group with seven..."

_"Oh. So you'll be a manager."_

"I can't choose just three..."

_"Stick to what you think is right. Consider the consequences too."_

"Daddy said that the three musketeers are cooler than the sevenー"

_"Lol. Sorry. That's hella funny."_

"Gaku-kun...! I'm serious...!"

_"Yeah, yeah. I don't know what to advise but, which do you think is better? Beauty and the Beast or The Little Mermaid?"_

"That's hard...They have the same genre but they have different plots..."

_"Then the same for those seven. You can't compare me and Kinako even if you like us both."_

Tsumugi examined the seven papers on her desk.

"...I understand."

_"Good. I'm off to go now."_

"Thank you so much, Gaku-kun! I love bunnies!" 

_"There we go. That's the voice that even sunshine can't defeat in radiance."_

"Hahaha! I'll end now."

And so Tsumugi made her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this weekly since it has an easy format (sorry to my story with RabbitChan and SobaMan but I'm typing on phone so it's kinda hard tho the dialogues are soooo easy) and it's really short lol. Mainly dialogues. Inspires me to write short chapters and just compress my ideas in a few words next time...(ง ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)ง except for some stories that require full blast brain cells lol
> 
> I think I can write a few more GakuTsumu before my kokoro gets surrounded by black aura for Gaku (≖͞_≖̥) 
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
